


Tony Stark's Nursing Squad

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, marvel tsum tsum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Prompt: Sick Tony, Protective Steve (featuring tsums!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Tony Stark's Nursing Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



It had been a couple of weeks of non-stop meetings, travel, conferences, handshakes, close talking, late nights - all to finalize a huge deal that would help secure a new green energy grid for most of Europe and Africa. Tony was exhausted, although he would never admit it, just happy that the deals were done and that Stark Industries would be helping negate carbon emissions around the globe. He felt accomplished, and when he finally arrived back to the Tower, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Finally getting to rest felt amazing. The next morning absolutely did not. 

“Tsum?” Tony heard a worried noise from his tsum as he opened his eyes to see both his and Steve’s tsums staring at him. The happiness he felt to see the tsums quickly got replaced with a pounding headache and a burning sensation in his throat. His ears were clogged, his head felt a little swimmy, and Tony’s first attempt to sit up was an immediate failure. 

“Tsum tsum!” _Are you okay?_ his tsum asked. 

“Ugh I feel like shit.” 

“Tsum tsum tsum.” _I’ll go get Steve_ , Steve’s tsum replied, hopping off the bed quickly to go find his human.

A few moments later, Steve-tsum came bounding back in with Steve sprinting into the room behind him, almost tripping into the bedroom. 

“Tony, are you alright?!” Steve asked, afraid.

“Ughhhhhhhh,” was all Tony could respond. 

“Jarvis, what’s his vitals look like?” 

“Blood pressure and heart rate seem normal but it seems sir has a fever. 101.5 degrees Fahrenheit.” 

“Oh no, Tony.” Steve quickly sat on the bed besides Tony. “Can I get you anything, Tony? Do you want me to call the medical wing? Do you need water? Are you feeling nauseous? You need a cold towel? Can I get you some medicine? Are you feeling hot? Chilly? Do you want the windows open? Is it too cold in here? Do you need tissues? Can -”

“ _Steve,_ ” Tony managed to cut in stuffily. “Calm down. I’ll be fine. Just a cold and - _ACHOO!_ ” Tony let off a hard sneeze that almost took his breath away. “Okay, maybe yes to the water and to a doctor. I’m sure it’s nothing though.” 

Steve jumped up and fetched a glass of water. After he handed the water to Tony he turned to the tsums and said, “I’m gonna go grab one of the medical staff to check out Tony. You two stay here and watch over him. I’ll be back soon.” 

After Steve left, Tony curled back up under the blankets. He felt small nubs tucking the blanket in. “Aww, thanks.”

He was tired but Tony just couldn’t drift off to sleep. As ten minutes turned to twenty, Tony stared up at the ceiling, with the sensation he was being watched. 

“I know he told you two to watch over me but it’s very disturbing trying to go to sleep with two sets of eyes glaring at you.” Tony turned over in bed to look at the tsums, who were still staring at him. 

“Tsum.” _Sorry._

“Tsum sum.” _Captain’s orders._

Tony smiled. “Could I maybe . . . I don’t know, get some cuddles?” The tsums instantly jumped forward, Tony-tsum curling up against Tony’s neck while Steve-tsum laid on Tony’s stomach. Tony dozed off easily after that. 

Tony wasn’t sure how long he was out, but he awoke to Steve gently shaking him awake. 

“Tony, the doctor’s here.” 

The doctor checked Tony over, asked about what he had been up to the past few weeks and did a few swab tests. 

“Okay, the flu test came back negative, and so did strep. It seems like you just have an awful cold, but I’m honestly not surprised that someone with a schedule like yours got sick like this! I’ve written a prescription to help with the sore throat, and a spray for your nose but otherwise you need to _rest_ , Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked around the room. While the doctor had been examining him Steve had set up a humidifier, gathered a supply of cough drops, some vapor rub, a stack of tissues and some hand sanitizer. The tsums were organizing a row of over the counter medicines for whatever Tony might need as Steve was folding a blanket. 

“Thanks, doc.” Tony sighed as Steve showed the doctor out. He knew he had the tendency to overdo it. Before the Avengers, Tony couldn’t even count the number of times Pepper or Rhodey had found him asleep at his desk in a pile of reports or in his workshop having dozed off after a design brainstorming session. But there was so much to do! So many people to help. He pouted a little as Steve returned to the room.

And almost as Steve had read his mind, he looked over at Tony and said, “I know you want to keep working, and helping people. But if you keep burning yourself out like this you’re going to keep getting sick like this, or worse. It’s okay to take a break now and then.” 

“Tsum tsum!” _Yes, we want you to be at your best!_ Tony-tsum said.

“Tsum tsum tsum.” _We have to take care of ourselves if we want to help take care of others_ , Steve-tsum replied.

“Thank you all. I know, I know I have to slow down sometimes. But it’s hard to want to stop when there’s so many ways we can help people, you know?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Well I know I’ll recover quickly with a team of nurses like you three to help out.” Tony reached out and pulled the tsums in for a hug, and patted the bedside next to him so Steve could cuddle with him, a request Steve readily followed. Tony slowly began to rest, feeling better already, knowing he was so cared for.


End file.
